Marvels of the Force
by Clownwithachainsaw
Summary: Darth Sidious has drawn the most powerful Marvel heroes and villains into the Star Wars dimension, to drain them of their unique force. Who will turn to the dark side? Who will triumph in the following war?
1. Prologue of the Fates

I am Uatu the watcher. This earth has produced heroes the like of which are seldom found. Many times, have I seen these humans pit themselves against forces beyond their ken and come out the better. And so, I watch.

I am the emporor of the galaxy. A galaxy that has produced such fools as are rarely seen. Many times I've seen them attempt to assert their significance, only to fall before the power of the dark side. And so, I scheme.

These great heroes are unaware of the great danger before them. They have fought Galactus himself to a standstill, yet, the disturbance I sense has more guile than any force they have yet to encounter. They must be wary.

The foolish rebels have no idea what I have in store for them. They may have destroyed my Death Star, but the force is more powerful than even that grand battle station. I hope they celebrate while they can, the unwary fools.

A force draws them away from this world. I have taken an oath not to interfere, but I can still contact my brethren the Whills of my charge's plight. As always, a crossroads loom, but which path will they take?

I will draw the force from a world parallel. I will manipulate it to serve me and so grow to be more powerful than the Whills of legend. As always, a crossroad has opened up ahead of me, and I will choose the powerful path of the dark side.

A portal has opened. Earths mightiest heroes are drawn in.

The portal opens! I have drawn in the warriors.

I must save them and find a way for them to return home.

I must slay them and meld their energies into my own.

_The time is nigh, when the fate of a universe will be decided!_

_The time is nigh, when the fate of my universe will be assured!_

I wish Spider-man would take this just a little more seriously.

**ALONG TIME AGO… IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…**


	2. First Contact

I am the Moon Knight. Avatar of the great Khufu. I punish the wicked in his sight. I was fighting a couple of carjackers, when I was attacked by a shadow. And now, I'm in a desert. I'm surrounded by sand. Nothing but sand. Feels like home. I walk over a hill and see a town. I head over there, determined to figure out what's going on. Then, when I near the town, and see all the aliens, do I figure out that something's wrong. The Profile won't work. I'm looking at the aliens, and even some humans in the mix, and none of them are profiled.

I look up in the sky. No moon. There isn't a moon. There are two suns, but no moon!

I scream.

* * *

My master is like a shadow. The stuff of a child's nightmares.

I am expecting retribution. I deserve to be punished. I let Luke Skywalker escape. The noy escaped with nothing more damaging than an easily replacable hand. I do not deserve life. When I called it in to my master, he said nothing. Just told me to come back to Coruscant. But today, thankfully, my Master is merciful. As I land my ship and walk into the building, he appears out of the darkness, and says simply "Come."

I walk with him to his trophy room. The dark side of the force flows through the cases and stands, emanating from every dark object. "Tell me Vader, do you know anything about the Whills?"

"I know nothing my lord."

"The Whills are probably the most powerful beings in the galaxy. They were discovered, by the Jedi knight Qui-Gon Jinn." He doesn't lay eyes on me but I can feel him waiting expectantly. I do not respond. That chapter of my life is over. It has been for a long, long, time.

"They are so technologically advanced that they have devoted themselves to merely staying on their planet, observing the lower races and chronicling their lives. In short, they are glorified librarians."

I waited. Was my new mission to attack these Whills? Steal some form of technology, or records of Sith past?

"They are also so potent in the force that they may literally become one with it and live after death as ethereal beings. The key to eternal life."

We stopped at a hologram of Darth Tyrranus.

"Naturally, the Jedi council decided to keep it a secret. But Qui-Gon could not help but tell his old master about it."

We continued on, towards a door that I had never seen opened.

"When the rebels were about to be destroyed I decided to consolidate my power. I had found on Korriban, a portal to another world. Constructed by Darth Rankor in the early days of the Mandalorian wars, he used it to summon being from another galaxy. These beings drew upon the force and if he slew them, he would in effect, be able to absorb their powers and become all powerful. He never succeeded in killing them. He was practiced in Sith sorcery not fighting. These beings overcame him and returned to their own world."

This was all very strange to me. But then, I had never been very interested in Sith lore. We stopped at a Holycron, one that I had never seen before. The plaque read; THE HOLYCRON OF DARTH RANKOR. My master opened it and a Wookie in Sith robes appeared before us.

"What do you want from my Holycron?" It asked in Wookie tongue. I am fluent, and my Master knows this as he does everything. "What do you seek of the dark side of the force?"

"An account of the closing." My master responded entering the Sith code.

"It was a sight to see them." Recounted Rankor. "I had twisted several to my side, so they would be all the more powerful when I drained them. But many of them fought against their own brethren, my legions, to their home. My new apprentice, the greatest of my new pupils Darth Night himself, raged against the one with the strength of fifty Wookies and an S on his chest. But in the end this 'Superman' won, and they all returned. My portal had broken. For a recount of the warriors that came through the portal…"

My master shut off the Holycron. "I recently uncovered this portal on an expedition. I reconstructed it, learned how to channel the force to open it. But something went wrong."

He opened the door and I beheld a pit, a hundred feet in diameter, with five pillars poking up at the edges like grasping fingers. The structure was magnificent and covered in Sith runes, but I all but forgot it when I saw what was inside the pit. A giant skeleton, well over fifty feet tall, adorned in a bizarre purple and blue armor.

"This is their portal." My master intoned. "This being opened the door on their side, while the door was open on my side. I do not pretend to know how this works; I only received scant information from Rankor, and the runes. It may be possible that I put it together wrong. But know this my young apprentice. Several beings came through this portal. Beings of great power. We must find them all as fast as we can. I have already sent out all of my assassins and bounty hunters, even the clone we have of Darth Maul. Seven of these warriors have fallen in corusant. Bring them to me. They will join me or they will fall."

At last. No more espionage and politics, finally I have the chance to see some action. Warriors of great power! I compose myself. I would not fail my master again. "I will break them. I will make them kneel before my master."

He nodded. Then he said "My apprentice, do not fail me." The rebuke stun.

He summoned the force and plucked a gem off the armor, which landed in my waiting hands. "This will help you locate them."

I bow and take my leave. I would hunt them down.

* * *

"This is the Alderaan Flower calling in." Mon Mothma called to the scout party. "What have you found?"

"Alderaan Flower, this is Captain Kerrigan of the Space Fox and… well, you'll have to see this for yourself."

Mothma turned to Leah. "Do you think it's a trap?"

She shook her head. "These pirates are loyal to the Rebellion. Or, more loyal than most. I don't think they would try to kidnap you."

Mothma hesitated then nodded as if it were enough.

Soon later, she was in the doorway to the medical chambers. Captain Kerrigan stopped her. "Before you go in there your highness, I should explain."

"We were looking for a place to hide; the Imperial forces have discovered our… loyalties."

Mothma nodded, understandingly. And she did understand. "Does that mean you are willing to join the rebellion?"

Kerrigan Glanced back at his crew behind him. He was old and bald, with a pepper-gray beard. He was hefty, but his defining feature was his piercing eyes. When he looked at something, it was like a force of nature. Nothing could escape. His eyes were the window to his soul.

His crew consisted of his co-pilot, a loyal cyborg Duros named Ken, a slightly odd Lorrdian who seemed to do whatever came into his mind no matter whether it was a good or bad idea and had no real name, and a rare brown-skinned Yuzzem named Flak.

"I can't speak for all of our happiness about it your highness", he said eyeing Flak, "But we took a vote and the crew of the Space Fox is yours." The Lorrdian waved. Flak growled and left.

Kerrigan's eyes followed him. Then he continued his story. "We came out of hyperspace in the Maw, so we could lose them in the black holes, when we saw an imperial station."

Mothma started like she had been shot. A station in the Maw. That meant that the empire must be doing something of a high-priority secret.

"It was building a, oh I can't describe it… Some sort of gigantic metal moon and a whole pack of monstrosities that're bigger than AT-AT's."

He called up an image on his holoprojector.

"Oh my…" Mothma quickly composed herself. "Thank you Captain. I cannot tell you what this information will mean. What are we doing outside the med. chambers?"

Kerrigan hesitated. "Well, we picked up a passenger on the way out." He opened the door to the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen.

There, inside the Bacta tank, was a man frozen completely in space ice. He wore a red white and blue uniform with a star shape in the center of the chest and a matching shield. There was an instant realization that this was more than a man. In fact, despite him being frozen in space, Mothma would at that moment swear that he would survive the thaw.

"Bring him aboard the Alderaan Flower." She whispered, all but speechless.

* * *

C-3PX walked around the corner. Several scanners immediately adjusted to the change in light and setting and continued to scan for Target's heat signature. It was made for one purpose that it carried out with a ruthless efficiency.

C-3PX's footsteps clanked loudly in the darkness. It brought its rifle up, his mechanical arm adjusting for weight of the object vs. gravity and internal gyroscopes whirred. It was the biggest gun in C-3PX's expansive arsenal.

It almost didn't seem fair.

Almost. But then, as a robot, it didn't feel emotions.

It went into the room. The far side door was locked. It had herded efficiently into the proper coordinate. And Target was joined by another? Yes! Termination required! If it were alive, it would have registered joy at the thought. As it was, C-3PX brought the sizable weapon to bear on the unknown factor and fired upon new subject, designation Target 2.

It was a direct hit on Target 2's cranial center. It recalibrated it's weapon and rechecked the target 1's picture against his mainfraim. Yes, the first Target was the one the Emperor wanted alive + with all systems functioning. That would be tricky, primary programming was termination.

An error registered in C-3PX's mind. Target 2 was still standing + there was no physical damage of note on Target 2. The errors were of such magnitude that it took time (2.0054 seconds) before the data that the target was moving toward IG-88 in a hostile manner registered. Onboard targeting systems were cocked again and IG-88's rifle was leveled.

She went through IG-88's metallic body.

Error!

Multiple extrac–

Error!

Systems functions–

Error!

Error!

Err–

The robot collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance." Natasha Romanov said as she pried the large gun from the robot's vise-like grip. "I do loathe robots."

"What can I say? I'm the best there is at what I do." Kitty Pride stepped around the machine and examined it. "Where are we and why was this thing after you?"

Natasha shrugged. "I have nothing to do with this. This is probably Arcade, or some other lame super villain trying to revenge himself on the X-men and Avengers and whatnot." She picked up a wicked looking ball. "Cool grenade. This thing's a walking–"

* * *

Reboot:

Program: C-3PX human/cyborg relations protocole droid fluent in 700000 forms of communication [[MaulPatch +800 forms of extermination]] primary programming [[MaulPatch 1obey the sith + 2terminate all non-sith forms of life except when 2 conflicts with 1]] secondary programming [[MaulPatch termnate all Gungans + extreme prejudice, disregarding primary programming 1]].

Analyze surroundings: 1 target + 1 hostile in immediate vicinity.

Rewrite; hostile on target list. Target 1 in possession of heavy ordnance. Proceed capture sequence + extreme prejudice.

Analysis complete. Results: Target 1 in possession of remote seeker drone.

Overload circuits?

Apply.

Natasha and Kitty screamed in unison as electricity from the ball coursed through their bodies and overloaded their nerve centers.

C-3PX stood, retrieved his weapons and his targets, and headed out the door.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn had many things on his mind.

It was always thus. As a child, he had achieved a perfect record in all classes. Even the ones that bored him, he was able to motivate others who were far more interested to do his work, and no other student could compare when it came to subversive cheating on examinations. He graduated from military school at the age of seventeen (an unheard of event), with degrees in advanced military stratagem, psychological warfare, covert operations and (_oddly_ his professors had said) art.

Especially art, though, none of his artwork could be found to this day.

Thrawn had always been of the opinion that art was the window to the soul. He was marveled by his peers for his seemingly impossible ability to know exactly what they were thinking. It was because he had procured as many of their various artworks as he could, from sculptures, to doodles, to holiday crafts. He wasn't about to let anybody but his mentor see his artwork.

Ah, his mentor, Phrell. The art teacher. Genius unappreciated. Thrawn had researched every lecture the man had given, and offered his respect to him in full. It was Phrell, who taught Thrawn not how to make art, but to see how art made. Everybody has a signature, even star-fighter craftsmen were artists.

Thanks to Phrell, the bridge of his command ship the Chimaera, currently holds holograms of approximately 5,873,092,611 pieces of art, from 285,300 cultures including his own. All supplied from his benefactor the emperor.

Darth Sidious knew of Thrawn's talents. they were the only reason he, an alien, was allowed such a high rank within the human-only Imperial army, was allowed to talk back to the emperor, was allowed access to the emperor's private collection of dark relics. Oh, Darth Sidious knew Thrawn's capabilities so well. But he couldn't guard himself against them, no matter how hard he tried.

He thought he had left no art of his own for Thrawn to study; he had created nothing to capture Thrawn's interest.

He was wrong.

He had created Darth Vader.

Thrawn had studied the emperor's fist long and hard, separating from what he was, what he had been transfigured into. There wasn't much left to separate. But with what was left…

Thrawn had always known what the emperor was, what he could do. He knew that the empire was a necessary evil, to protect the universe from the Yuuzohng Vong. But when the day comes that those invaders are defeated… Thrawn would look forward to walking face to face with the emperor and kill him. With a suicide bomb if need be. The emperor is a monster, and can only create monsters.

This is why Thrawn was more than apprehensive to be given a force sensitive stone and sent to capture those who it led to.

"Sir, we are landing on the planet Kessel now." The voice of the captain over the intercom piercing, but not interrupting, his train of thought. "There is a rebellion amongst the miners…"

"Prisoners, Captain. This is a prison planet, let's call its inhabitants what they are shall we?"

"Uh… The prisoners… um… they're revolting sir. Apparently they're being led by a monster that won't die."

Thrawn looked at the glowing stone in his hand. "Very good Captain. Let's get him."

* * *

Professor Xavier looked around.

One minute, he'd been with Tony Stark, then, things began to blur. There was some sort of black lightning, and dark humming. Then, he wasn't pulled exactly, but everything else was pushed. The world sort of… faded away.

And now, he was surrounded by armed men pointing guns at him.

He must have slipped into a parallel dimension.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" One of them shouted.

The professor pushed his mind out, letting it crash into the soldiers like a wave, instantly breaking down their defenses. They all stood at attention and holstered their weapons. Professor X scanned their minds for anything useful he could use in this world. Then, he sent his mind lashing out through the corridors, and gathered information from several others. He reeled at the onslaught of this new world, all the information. So many planets, all connected. One of these people, Lando Calrissian, had in his head, several things about Jedi knights. The protectors of the galaxy.

He reached out with his mind. What a surprise! A few of his X-men were on the same planet. As was Ms. Pym and Deadpool. He stretched his mind further, and was surprised when he found it could encompass the entire planet. He investigated, and found the planet surrounded by some form of energy, that it, and all living things together. It helped him, gave him more power.

He stretched his mind across the universe. He hoped Magneto had his helmet off. His mind went across the stars, seeking out other minds from his own world. He found several, and opened up his thoughts.

_Listen carefully._

He told all of the minds about this new world, and the war being waged. He told them of the force, and of Jedi knights. And how they ought to group together to find a way home.

_Find a way to the planet of Utapau. I will attempt to open up a communication with the rebel leader and open up a dialogue. When we get together, we can work on a way of getting home._

Suddenly, lightning arced across the universe, through the paths created by his mind. They flew straight into his head and he doubled over in his wheelchair.

The soldiers snapped to, and brought their guns to bear. "Get him in cufflinks." One of them said. "Take him to the holding cells immediately."

He screamed, as the evil cackling force took hold of him completely.

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, Luke Skywalker was listening. This man, Xavier, was obviously strong in the force, but inexperienced. He heard the ending, where the emperor overtook his mind. He shielded himself so the emperor wouldn't find him out. Then he got up. There was some people close by who had heard the message too. They didn't hear the ending.

He was on the planet Dantooine. He jumped in his speeder and called Leah as he zoomed through the city.

"Leah, the empire knows about Utapau. You have to get everybody off there now."

Leah's surprise was apparent. "How did they find out?"

"There was a ripple in the force just a moment ago." Luke said. "After that, several force-sensitive beings have suddenly appeared. One of them just sent out a force-message to the others. They were on different planets at the time."

"Well… that's powerful."

"Very. I can send messages across planets too, but they're mostly feelings, maybe a word or two. This being sent out a full concise worded message, to several beings on several planets. This message was full of details about how the galaxy works, details on the empire, the rebellion, credits…"

"Credits?"

Luke paused. "This may sound crazy, but I got the strong impression that they aren't from this galaxy. That they've come from another one… between galaxies."

"Luke, what does this have to do with the rebellion?"

"The emperor, he's a Sith."

Leah paused. "What?"

"A Sith. The sworn enemy of the Jedi. They use the dark side of the force. Vader's one. The emperor is one too. And the emperor sensed the message just like me, and listened to it before almost killing the being that sent it. The message included where the other force-sensitive beings could find the one who sent the message. He was at Utapau, in the rebel base."

She drew a sharp breath. "I'll start the evacuation immediately." "

Luke shook his head. "Not enough. We'll also need to find some way to get to the other beings that are bound to turn up. I'm almost sure the emperor wants them for something."

"I'll send somebody to stay behind, to find these other force sensetives."

"How will you recognize them before the empire?"

She smiled. "Mothma and I just found one of them. I think. He's not like anything in this galaxy. He'll be able to recognize his friends."

Luke looked at her questioningly. She just smiled. "Thanks' for the warning Luke, I'll get right on it." The holograph of her disappeared, and Luke focused again on finding the force-beings. He rounded a corner and found a surprise.

There were three of them. One was wearing a full suit of armor and green robes. He couldn't tell his species. The other two were human, a girl with a white streak down her hair, and a man in a red suit with small horns on it. There was a large blue furred beast with them, and it was only when he got closer he realized that the beast was one of them. He leapt out of the speeder to greet them.


	3. Duel of the hunter

Boba Fett stepped out of his ship.

This was his second time on Bespin, and his fourth working for the empire. A storm trooper met him on the landing platform. Boba wanted to shoot his head off. He wanted to shoot all of their heads off. At least he wasn't a clone. The clones could have handled this.

Boba walked right past him down the platform. The storm trooper saluted, and then followed. "Sir… there are ten of them sir. Six of them are fighting the other four. Some of them are monsters sir."

Boba stopped and grabbed the trooper by the throat. "There are no such things as monsters." He said, releasing him. He shouldn't have lost his temper. He just really hated storm troopers. Man, how hard is it to defeat ten people that the emperor wanted him on the job? He could not beleive that a soldier of the empire was showing fear. Wait... yes he could beleive.

Storm troopers.

Suddenly, the door to the landing platform exploded. He ducked, and it hit the trooper, knocking him off the edge with a scream.

Hahahahahahahahaha!

Boba analyzed his prey.

First, he noticed that four of them wear wearing matching uniforms, blue with a symbol on it. One of them was enormous, and seemed to be covered with orange scales. He couldn't think of a species that he belonged to.

The one that Boba assumed to be the leader seemed like a human except that his body stretched to impossible lengths. Boba decided he might be the trickiest.

Then there was the other one. He looked like a human kid, except he was on fire and flying.

Then the other, the female, had disappeared. She reappeared in short order, and made gestures at their opponents, sending them flying.

A Jedi.

Boba immediately decided that the other six were the more dangerous, in that they were actually putting up a fight against them.

One of them was an old man in a green suit with wings.

Another was dressed in orange hunting gear, and fighting with a spear and two knives.

Then there was some sort of alien made of sand.

And another that channeled electricity.

One wore a spacesuit with mist seeping out of it.

The last one was an overweight man with six mechanical arms.

All these notes and realizations on how to beat them came in an instant. Boba decided the man with the mechanical arms was probably the most dangerous, and shot him first. One of the arms spun and deflected his shot. The man turned to face Boba, who shot again, and again the shot was deflected. The tentacles started to lift the man towards Boba.

Boba decided to change his tactics. He ran towards the man, surreptitiously removing a throwing knife from his belt. The man grabbed him, and Boba willed himself to be hard enough not to be torn apart.

"You dare shoot Dr. Otto Octavious?" The man yelled at him. He spat when he yelled. Disgusting. With a flick of his wrist, Boba's throwing knife hit him hilt first right between the eyes, shattering his dark goggles and knocking him unconscious.

The firey kid landed in front of him. "Hey thanks for the assist man." He said with thumbs up.

Boba punched him in the face.

Then he took out his gun, and shot the wings off of the flying old man. Best get rid of the easy targets now, before they become a distraction later on.

"Johnny!" The Jedi girl cried, and Boba felt an impact drive him into the deck. He went limp and played dead. Once the pressure fell off of him, he quickly took up his gun and shot her.

The shot ricocheted off of her force shield, and she pounded him with the force again. Boba thanked his armor for its good work at keeping him alive. He fired again, this time taking a concussion grenade, and throwing it at the same time. She deflected the laser bolt, but the grenade triggered just as it flew past her and exploded.

She fell limp on the ground, and several others were knocked back.

"Susan!" The stretchy one cried as he knelt next to her.

The scaled creature moved forward. "That's it punk. It's clobberin' time!"

Boba shot at the beast several times, and discarded his gun. The bolts just stopped at the beasts hide. Boba realized that if the previous examples proved constants, shooting them was a bad idea.

He threw another grenade, but the thing just kept coming. It was time to get close.

The thing attempted to pound him, but he dodged. It hit the deck with both his massive fists, rocking the landing platform. Boba had to stop this before it crumbled and his ship fell off.

He climbed onto the thing's back and poked both his fingers in his eyes, withdrawing them quickly, before solid rock eyebrows crushed them. The thing screamed, and Boba stuffed his last grenade into his mouth.

There was a muffled thud, and the thing collapsed backwards, Boba getting out of the way before he was crushed.

Then something hit him in the back of the head. It was the stretching man.

"Let's see how you manage to beat me!" He cried, wrapping his body around him.

Boba wished he had his gun, but it probably wouldn't help anyways. He punched and kicked, but all that did was nothing. Enough was enough. He grabbed a fistful of his captor, and took out his armspikes. They managed to find purchase, and he tore the handful up.

The man screamed, and momentarily lost focus, opening up a little. A little was all Boba would need.

He activated his jetpack and flew out of the man, landing a short distance away.

The man was angry now, and started chasing Boba.

Not the best move of his life.

Boba ran into the complex. Loathe as he was to separate himself from the rest of his prey, it had to be done.

The chase spanned through several hallways of eggshell white, and through an air duct. Thankfully, it looked like Boba had cut up his leg, otherwise the man would have hive already. Boba fell out of the air ducts with the man just behind him. He just wouldn't quit would he? He was goin to enjoy beating this guy.

A flexible arm grabbed him, and he turned around to punch the man's face. It did nothing, the man just stretched. Boba grunted at this minor inconvenience, and slammed his face-covered fist into the wall. There was a muffled yell and the hand let go, and Boba ran into the room shutting the grill behind him.

He ran into the middle of the chamber, and set up his trap, tapping the control panel fast.

The man walked through the grill, and with a scream he launched himself at Boba Fett.

Boba stood in front of the pit in the middle of the room, and just when the man stretched himself around him, he pushed off backwards. They tumbled into the pit together. The man had encased Boba Fett fully by now, and was trying to take off his helmet. Probably so he could suffocate him. Boba was pushing at the elastic form, giving himself as much breathing room as possible.

Boba counted down in his head… 3… 2… 1… I hope it works.

He heard a muffled scream and a hiss, and his captor stopped moving.

Boba wriggled and squirmed in the awkward frozen package. He had to give the man some credit; he had a nice suit. Not very good in a fight, but it was able to protect Boba from the effects of being frozen in carbonite. Now if only he could breathe underneath, his quarry would have a way of beating Boba Fett.

Eventually, Boba managed to peel back layers of blue fabric to reveal the rocky outer shell. He punched his way through, and crumbled out into the light.

His breathing was off, and his vision impaired. It could have been worse.

He looked back and saw the blue tendrils still moving. Trying to escape the carbonite. He walked back to the control panel, and sunk the slab of carbonite back in to freeze it again.

Yes indeed; it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

He ran back to the landing platform. The man in carbonite would keep; his other prey might not.

Upon entering the platform, the man in the orange clothes was gone. The others were getting up. He walked over to the man in the spacesuit.

Though come to think of it, he didn't think it was a spacesuit. Maybe it was just there for effect. Why would somebody jump into the abyss of space with nothing but a thin sheet of glass surrounding their head and no structural backing?

Boba punched clean through it.

"What the-" He punched the wingless old man too. There were now only two people left. The sand alien and the electric alien.

The sand thing launched itself at him and enveloped him. Boba sighed. His suit's life-support systems would hold out. He was already bored of playing this game from the other guy. He pushed a button on his arm pad, and launched his rocket.

The sand monster exploded outwards, and Boba turned on his jetpack. Every piece of sand behind him was turned to glass. The sand in front of him tried to run away, but Boba turned on his flamethrower.

There were pleads for mercy, then silence. And then, there was a fresh glass sculpture.

The electric alien screamed, "We'll teach you to mess with the sinister six punk!" And shot lightning at him.

Boba leapt off the ground and turned his jetpack on so he wouldn't be grounded, but the electric alien short circuited it. He fell to the ground, and soon all his systems were shut down, including his helmet system. The barrage of lightning continued. Fortunately his suit was insulated. It shielded him from the electricity.

Including his helmet.

"What're ya gonna do now huh?" the alien yelled.

Like lightning himself, Boba threw his helmet into the air.

"What the-?" the alien asked before the helmet landed directly on top of his head.

"Arrgh!" He cried trying to pull it off, but he was too slow.

Boba was already there, pounding away at the blind alien where it was safe to punch now without getting fried.

His face!

The poor alien collapsed. Now it was time to hunt down that last one.

"Impressive."

Boba turned around. The man in the orange fur hunting gear was holding his blaster.

"Very impressive. Can I know your name sir?"

Silence.

"Very well. My name is Kraven. Kraven the Hunter. I am the greatest hunter in my galaxy. I have trained myself in a self-invented martial art, which has only failed me against one opponent yet. I have fought monsters of the darkest jungles, rulers of the Serengeti, beasts of the highest ferocity, and I would very much like to fight you." He tossed the gun aside.

Boba was exhausted from all of his previous fighting, and most of his weapons had been short-circuited. He grinned grimly, and drew his armspikes.

They leapt at each other; hunter vs. hunter. Kraven's spear was broken and discarded early on. He drew his lethal twin knives and launched into a swirling ballet of death. Boba did his best to block with his armspikes, and launched a few kicks in opportune moments. Both fighters knew the risks. Both knew that one mistake would be the key to victory or defeat.

Boba examined Kraven. His fighting style was like nothing he'd ever seen, and since he said he invented it that made sense. Kraven had a few advantages. Firstly, Boba's helmet was lying on the ground on the other side of the platform. His face was wide open fir an attack. Secondly, Boba had not met this fighting style before. He'd have to use everything at his disposal to win.

But Boba knew something. Kraven was fighting those four in blue suits before Boba came in. And he'd have to fight off the effects of the concussion grenade like everybody else. He was tired too; he was just trying not to show it.

Boba pressed an attack, slicing at Kraven's arms, trying to get in a solid hit.

Kraven launched a spinning kick, blocking Boba's armspikes and jabbing his left upper arm with his toes.

Boba's arm went numb, but he continued to fight without it. He knocked one of Kraven's knifes away, and kicked him hard between the legs.

Kraven doubled over, but still managed to block a kick that was meant to send him into unconsciousness.

Boba turned it into a disarming kick, and knocked the second knife out of Kraven's hand.

They continued to fight like this for another half an hour, each gaining then losing, and then gaining again. Neither one willing to give an inch. Both ready to tear the other apart, and feed him to a wild animal somewhere.

Eventually, they stopped. Standing facing each other on opposite ends of the platform.

Boba was sore and bruised all over, but some feeling was coming back into his arm.

Kraven was scratched and bleeding, with snapped off pieces of Boba's armspikes embedded in his collar.

Imperial storm troopers waited at the sidelines to shoot him.

They were both panting heavily, and assessing each other.

Finally, Kraven spoke. "I yield. I will go with you quietly, for it will be no great shame to lose to a fellow predator like yourself. Just tell me your name.

His grim adversary stared at him, for a long while. Then whispered hoarsely, "Boba Fett."

Kraven bowed. Boba did the same. The storm troopers marched up and cuffed him.

There was hardly any room for his prey in his ship, so he carbonized them all. Except for Kraven. He let him ride (in constraints) in the front seat. They had a nice talk on the way to coruscant.


	4. My my, it's that Anakin guy

An Imperial ship landed on the planet Utapau. Star destroyers loomed in the sky above, and thousands of shuttles touched down. The 501st legion spilled out and immediately began to take a defensive perimeter.

The ship's doors opened, and Darth Vader walked out, homing in on the planet's viceroy.

"Lord Vader, I apologize. We sent troops out as soon as we discovered the rebel base, but they had already fle – " He gasped as Vader held up a fist, and he slowly rose above the ground clutching at his throat.

"Apology accepted." Vader intoned. As the former viceroy of Utapau collapsed in a heap on the ground, he turned to the man next to him. "Several beings are headed this way. Beings of great power in the force. They will arrive in the ships of smugglers. They are to be taken alive. The smugglers are not. I trust you will not fail me… Viceroy Chasni." He swept away leaving the new viceroy shaking in his boots.

Darth Vader took out the force-gem his master had given him. He pressed on it lightly, and took in his surroundings. Immediately, he spun around and saw a figure in the rafters. He wore a brown cloak, hooded to conceal his face. He had something on his back, rapped in rags. Vader had easily dealtwith the ones on Coruscant; they stood out. But this one was smart enough to blend in. Interesting.

"Hello. I trust you are adjusting well to my universe?"

The figure leapt away through the rafters. "There is nowhere to run to!" Vader called out. "I can find you anywhere you go!"

He proceeded to walk down into the city, where the strongest force was eminating from.

* * *

Janet Pym peered around the side of the column at the clone troopers.

She flew shrunk and flew across to join the others. Storm was there, with Nightcrawler, Iceman and Colossus. Oh, and of course Deadpool. How they all got stuck here she didn't know, but she'd heard Professor Xavier's message and went to scout out the planet. She had seen him get carried off the planet by the rebels.

The only experience they'd ever had crossing over dimensions, was when a cosmic entity or some other such rubbish summoned them for a battle royale between each other. So, naturally they all made a promise note to shoot one another in the back. Nightcrawler made sure Deadpool had his fingers uncrossed.

Janet arrived back at the boiler room they'd secured. "Alright, the professor's gone. The rebels took him off the planet. He was unconscious."

"What about us?" Ororo asked.

"The rebels had to leave early because of the stormtroopers."

"Stormtroopers?" Deadpool perked up. "Yay! We get to beat on Stormtroopers!"

"They're all over the planet now. Somehow, they intercepted the professor's message and they came to destroy the rebel base. The rebels would've taken us with them, but there was no time for me to come back and get you. The troopers are already here."

"But that means when everybody else gets here, they'll be walking into a trap."

"Don't worry. They said they were sending a special ship over to smuggle us out. One of their special agents will find us and gather us together, and when the last of us arrive we'll be gone and they'll try to help us get home."

"Oooh oooh oooh!" Deadpool jumped up and down waving his arms in the air. "I have a question! I have a question!"

"What?"

"_**Try**_ to help us get home? Try? I think we should just ditch these rebel losers and strike out on our own zany adventure."

"No. We need to stick together."

"I can guarantee that we will be splitting up in this storyline."

"What do you mean in this story –" Ororo stopped and shook her head. She had learned by now that Deadpool was obviously insane. "Never mind. Look, even if we do get split up, we need to try not to."

"Oh come on. I've waited practically my entire life to whack that whiney Skywalker kid."

Everybody just stared at him.

"Hey, do you think we'll get to meet Darth Vader? That'd be so cool!"

"Who's Darth Vader?" Iceman asked.

Deadpool stared at him. "Who's Darth Vader? What do you mean who's Darth Vader? Haven't you ever seen Star Wars?"

There was an awkward pause. "Oh." Deadpool suddenly gasped. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no! What? Why? No! Aaaarrgh!"

He banged his head against the rock wall. "Okay. Okay. You know what guys? Forget everything I've just said. I'm crazy." He went over into a corner and sulked.

"Okaaaaay." Jan turned to the rest of the group. "So, we should just, wait here for this agent to come and get us."

"Yes," Said a voice from the shadows. "Please do."

They all turned, as the figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in an entirely black suit of mechanical armor. It had a frightening, organic feel to it. The mask stared at them with large, black eyes, as the costume emitted a static-filled breathing noise. The costume seemed to carry the shadows with it, and they all felt a chill rush up their spines.

"Who are you?" Colossus called out.

"Dude seriously, what's up with that?" Deadpool cried out. "That's Darth Vader man! He got rated the number one T.V. super villain on some contest on Space channel! He chokes his henchmen because they don't believe in his religious cult! He tortures dashing roguish heroes over open hot wires for no apparent reason! None of this is getting through to you? Darth M************ Vader, Man!"

Colossus was dumbfounded. "So, he is the bad guy then?"

Deadpool slapped his face in irritation. "Yes! Yes he is the bad guy!"

"Good enough." And Colossus charged at him.

Darth Vader drew his lightsaber, and ducked to the side, slicing quickly at him.

"Aaaaarrrgh!" Colossus fell back, clutching his arm. When he lifted his hand away, the place where Vader struck was searing hot, and melted.

"Okay guys, watch out." Iceman said. "He has some sort of cosmic weapon."

"Hmmmm…" Vader mused. "You must come from a primitive society you consider a lightsaber a weapon of cosmic lethality. Then again… maybe you're wise to fear it." He swung his blade upwards, leaving a large scar in its wake from his side to his left eye. Colossus yelled in pain and quickly staggered away.

"Son of a –" Iceman covered himself in frost, and made an ice platform to slide across to Vader on. In the time it took him to do so, Vader picked him up with the force, shook him like a ragdoll, and flung him against the hard stone wall.

Storm flew into the air. "Do you have any idea what you are up against?" She yelled.

"Amateurs." He said, as he stretched out his hand. A storm of lightning gathered around her, and she fell out of the sky yelling.

Janet flew forward, firing short bursts. Vader deflected them with his lightsaber, then when she got close enough he batted her away with the back of his hand.

She grunted as she fell against the wall. "Are you going to help or not?" She called to Deadpool.

He got up wearily. "Might as well." He murmured. He hefted his bazooka onto his shoulder, and dropped it as he felt something tighten around his throat.

"Gack!" He called out as he rose from the ground.

"Submit to the will of the emperor or be destroyed." Darth Vader warned.

Suddenly, he felt a tremor of warning in the force. He turned just in time to see Colossus charging at him, screaming in rage.

With a thud, Colossus knocked Darth Vader to the ground.

"Hey!" He turned, and saw a man in brown robes with a hood over his face pick up Storm. "Come with me if you want to get out of here!" He called and started running. They all followed him through the corridors and up the flights of stairs.

Jan flew up beside him. "So you're our rebel agent then?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

Suddenly, they rounded a corner and twenty storm troopers pointed their guns at him.

"Stop where you are!" One of them called.

"Oh come on." Deadpool said, in the lead. "Everybody knows that storm troopers can't shoot worth a –" He cried and fell over as four precise shots hit his legs and seven hit his feet.

The man in the brown robe dropped Storm and took something wrapped in rags off of his back. The troopers shot at him, and he blocked their fire with it. The laser fire bounced off the object and the walls, hitting many of the troopers before they fell back.

The smoldering rags fell to the ground, revealing a star emblem with blue and white stripes around it.

"Cap!" Jan cried.

"Those aren't Storm troopers! They're Clone troopers!" Deadpool cried.

"Come on!" Captain America cried, and they ran at the retreating troopers. He threw his shield at them, and it ricocheted off of their chests like a pinball. Iceman picked up Storm and slid across the hallway freezing the rest of them.

"Oh come on." Deadpool whined. "I don't get to slaughter loyal members of the 501rst? This is a rip-off.

The sound of Vader's breathing was growing louder behind them. His footsteps were loud and heavy.

"Let's go!" Cap shouted.

They all started to run, but Colossus was tripped. Vader rounded the corner, arm in front of him as if he were holding something up. Captain America threw his shield at him and he quickly drew his lightsaber to block it. He hit at the shield like a baseball, and it flew into a column of stone, jamming itself in.

The force stopped holding Colossus and he got up. Cap whispered in his ear. "The Space Fox. On the second level. Hurry up." Colossus ran and Nightcrawler teleported them all away as Darth Vader advanced on Cap.

"You are a fool. You may be capable of more than an ordinary man, but your power is nothing to that of the force. You are not ready for this battle."

Cap gritted his teeth. "Maybe. But I've always been ready to give my life for what's right."

"So be it."

A wave of pressure slammed into Cap's chest and he flew into the wall. Darth Vader clenched his fist and Cap's arms and legs were pinned together. Vader walked up to him and removed his mask. "My master requires you alive. But I will not suffer insolence." He held his lightsaber to Cap's face.

Captain America retreated into himself, finding the place that had given him an extra boost when he was in trouble before. He breathed in, and then stretched, pushing himself against the walls that trapped him. He broke a fist free, and launched one of the most powerful uppercuts of his life at Darth Vader.

He staggered back and his grip on the Captain failed briefly. Cap launched himself at Vader, knocking the lightsaber out of his hands and pummeling the robotic face.

Vader blocked a punch or two, and then launched another force attack, pushing him off. He got to his feet wearily, and Cap came out of nowhere, pushing him off the side of the hall and into the pit that was the Utapau city. Cap breathed heavily, then calmed himself and picked up his shield.

A slight clattering noise caught his attention. He turned around, and saw Vader's lightsaber on the ground. It was vibrating as if there was an earthquake, but Cap couldn't feel the ground shake. It suddenly flew off the edge and Vader jumped up to catch it. He activated it and swung it down, almost catching the Captain off his guard. The captain barely blocked it with his shield, but then he was pinned again.

"I warned you." Vader said menacingly, advancing with the lightsaber.

"Mjollnir!" Came a cry from across the cavern.

Vader looked behind him. "What on the –"

A giant hammer rammed into him, pushing him through the solid rock wall and into the room on the other side. Cap felt the pressure relax, and he pushed himself off the wall and picked up his shield. Thor glided down and his hammer flew back into his hand.

"It's good to see you Thor." Cap said, clapping a hand on his back.

"Aye, well met old brother in arms." The god returned. "Me sees you have a problem with yon black-clad figure."

"Not anymore."

A large rock flew out of the hole and smashed into Thor's face. He staggered, then they both turned to see the figure crawl out of the hole. Most of his armor was torn off, but it was Vader. His respirator still inhaled and exhaled, and sparks flew out of where his right hand should be. One of the eyes on his masks had shattered, and out of it stared a bloodied eye.

"So, back for more?" Called Thor.

In response, he lighted his weapon.

Thor just chuckled. "Captain. The others must leave. Our ships are being attacked and they need to strategically retreat. Janet warned me of your predicament and I came to retrieve you, but since this fellow begs for punishment he shall receive it. Tell them they may leave without me, I shall catch up." He picked Cap up by his collar.

"Are you sure you can handle him Thor?"

"Aye lad, worry not. My powers may be quartered in this dimension, but even so they are mighty." He threw Cap across the chasm and three stories up.

Cap landed in the middle of a firefight. In the center of the chaos was Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Hawkeye, the Punisher, and an anthropomorphic rabbit with laser shooting flintlock pistols. Cap found this a bit odd, but he was willing to accept it.

"What took you Cap?" Hawkeye called.

"Thor said to leave without us!" Cap called throwing his shield at a nearby trooper. "He'll catch up!" He deftly caught his shield and they all ran aboard their ships. The _Space Fox_, the _Rabbit's Foot_, and the _Wroshyr_ all took off, dodging the laser bolt off the incoming troopers.

Cap reached the helm of his ship where a Captain Kerrigan was at the controls. "_Rabbit's Foot_ and _Wroshyr_, prepare to receive hyperspace coordinates." He called out.

A voice came over the commlink. "I was only doing a little raid on Corellia, and suddenly I'm charting around freaks for the rebels! Somebody tell me what's going on!"

Deadpool chuckled. "I love that blatant Bugs Bunny knock-off."

They blasted their way through swarms of TIE fighters and dodged the shots from the star-destroyers. All of the ship's pilots seemed to be fairly competent pilots.

"Prepare for hyperspace." Captain Kerrigan called over the comm.

"Wait!" Said Cap. "What about Thor?"

"He's not answering the radio." Storm said.

"Uh… I don't think he's coming guys." Deadpool said, pointing out the viewport.

Floating in space with his black cape billowing around him, was Darth Vader. His suit was badly torn, and his mechanical parts were showing. In his good hand, he held his lightsaber. Where his hand had been torn off, it had been replaced by a really big hammer. Lightning started to crackle around him, as he drifted closer to the fleeing ships.

Deadpool broke the silence in the cockpit. "Aaaaaaannnnd….. We're dead. So very, very, dead."

Vader was drifting faster now. He held his lightsaber in front of him, and leveled Mjollnir behind him prepared to swing it into the ship. His wake was marked by both blue, and yellow lightning which lit up his dark mask. The shadows which crept across the mask gave it a skull-like appearance, and everybody started hearing the echoes of his breathing apparatus in their minds.

"Captain! Go into hyperspace now!"

The captain and his co-pilot worked feverishly to start up the hyper drive. Ken made a few beeping noises. "No, forget planning it out!" The captain yelled back at him. "I'll risk ending up in a black hole to get away from this!"

"We're deeeaaaad!" Deadpool whispered as the monster came closer.

The Captain veered the ship away, and at the last second before Vader swung, the stars suddenly blurred and disappeared.

"Whew." The captain said. "We made it."

Captain America bowed his head. "Thor, if you're alive… I will find you. I promise."

He left the room grimmly.

"Yeeeaaah." Deadpool muttered. He leant into the Captain's ear. "Hey, you're a freelance pirate, or smuggler, right?"

The captain nodded.

"Alright, alright, good. Then you'll have secret holes in the wall to stash you're not so legal profits. Correct?" Again, the captain nodded.

"Do you mind if I stayed in one for a while?"

* * *

Deadpool examined the five by five room. He sat alone in the darkness for a while, checked his watch and waited. His watch didn't work, but it gave him a small sense of closer to check that it didn't every once in a while.

"Oh, you're here?" He asked to the empty space.

He stood up. "I know you're there. I asked about this place right after Captain America started grieving for Thor. That's when the comic relief traditionally breaks the ice before the next scene, and Iceman wasn't in the cockpit. I knew you'd be curious about what I was doing in here."

He tapped his foot, waiting for a reply from the empty darkness.

"I know you're there. I can hear you narrate. Yeah that's right. In case you forgot, I don't have a fourth wall. You and I need to talk guy."

… Okay, what is it?

"First of all, where are we?"

In an alternate –

"No. No. Don't you give me that. Don't you dare. I know we're in the star Wars universe. I meant are we in a book or something? I can tell this isn't a comic because I can't think in little yellow boxes."

… You're in a fan fiction.

He nodded. "As I suspected. Now, what's your name."

ClownWithAChainsaw.

"Huh. Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, tell me. WHY THE **** DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE REMEMBER STAR WARS!"

Wow, calm down Deadpool.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE CALM! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE TO BUMP OFF LUKE SKYWALKER AND JAR-JAR BINKS! MY WHOLE LIFE! (Well, maybe not my whle life for Jar-Jar Binks, since he was invented later but you get the idea) AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN SHOW OFF TO MY FRIENDS! And to make matters worse, the end of this will probably be us being sent back home, with no damage done to either dimension correct?"

… Maybe.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT!"

Okay, okay! Yes, that's the plan.

"I thought so. This means that I won't be able to kill anybody without them being resurrected, or force-healed, or cloned. Not only that, but if I did kill somebody, nobody back home would remember it."

Well… could you maybe not kill Luke Skywalker then?

"NO!"

Okay, okay, sorry.

Deadpool huffed and puffed for a while. "Why doesn't anybody know what Star Wars is anyway? I've heard everybody do Star Wars jokes back in the Marvel universe."

Well, it'd be pretty boring if everybody knew what was going to happen. I've fixed it so that nobody remembers Star Wars. If anybody at all even remembers George Lucas, it's because he did American Graffiti and then the Packman movie. His career sank and he committed suicide.

"The Packman movie? Why would that flop?"

In the right hands, maybe it wouldn't. But I'm going to say that even though you have no fourth wall, you still remember seeing this movie. There. Now you know how bad it was.

He thought for a while, as the memories suddenly appeared.

"Wow." He said. "Did Jar-Jar Binks write the script while he was on acid?"

Maybe. I've only just made it up, I don't even know what it's like.

"Well, you're missing out on one trippy movie. How does Mrs. Packman manage to drive a tank without any hands?"

… I am so jealous right now.

"Hey, you made it up. Now you have to suffer not having seen it. Just like I have to suffer being the only one here who remembers Star Wars!"

Not my fault! If you had a fourth wall, this wouldn't happen.

"Listen. I will not tolerate this! If you want a piece of me, call my agent, or write a self-insert fanfiction where I kill you up good. Do not stick me in here with magical-hammer-style Darth Vader, and Jaxxon!"

… How did you know his name?

"err… who?"

The anthropomorphic rabbit. How. Did. You. Know. His. Name?

"Uuuuuuhhh…"

Oh no. Oh wow. You're a Star Wars geek aren't you?

"Don't call me that!"

How would you like Wolverine knowing about this? Or maybe Cable?

"Don't even joke!"

Do you edit Wookiepeida pages?

"Do you? How did you know Jaxxon's name? Huh?"

Well it's okay if I'm a fan! I'm writing fanfiction! But you're a hardened mercenary!

He tapped his foot. "We are going to establish some ground rules."

Hah. I'm nigh omnipotent! I hold dirt on you! Why exactly should I offer ground rules?

"Because, I am as you said, a Star Wars fan. I know it inside and out. I will tell everybody what is going to happen before it happens. If you do it immediately afterwards, they'll know. They'll be prepared. If you don't you'll be breaking Star Wars traditions. Also, you aren't really funny. I can tell because you focus mostly on the fight scenes. If you force me to be funny, I'll only be as funny as you, and not as funny as me. And any merc-with-the-mouth fans out there will be mad at you."

… You're bluffing.

"Try me."

… All right. But I get to set as many rules as you do.

"Fine. Rule number one: You do not tell anybody I am a Star Wars fan once we're out of this dimension. Or tell them I'm a fan and then not erase their memories when we go home."

Done. Rule two: You do not predict what will happen. The most you can say is 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Or a joke that goes well when you consider the timing.

"Agreed. Rule three: I will point out every mistake you make in the plot."

But you only know as much as I know, and I don't intend to make mistakes.

"Ah, but the Star Wars fans out there will catch what you miss. They will review. And I will point it out."

…

"Say done."

…

"Say it."

All right fine. Done. Rule four: I get to edit out your swearing.

"What? Hey you're already doing that!"

Right. And I will keep doing it and you aren't about to make up a new rule that means I don't edit it out. This fanfiction is rated T and it will stay that way.

"…"

Say done.

"I really ******* loathe you."

The feeling is mutual at the moment.

"Done."

Is that all?

"Rule five: I score the hottest babe in the story."

What!?

"That's rule five. And she has to come onto me. I'm not going to fool around chasing damsels."

… Fine. Hey yeah! Okay fine. Heh heh heh.

"Wait what? What's so funny?"

You do realize, beauty is in the eye of the beholder?

"Hey! No! Do not pair me up with some fat lady and say she's beautiful on the inside! Don't you dare! Or Mon Mothma! Dude, if you make Mon Mothma fall in love with me I swear…"

Oh relax. I'm not going to go that far. But you should be careful what you wish for. Real careful.

"Hey, you know, I did ask for the hottest babe. Beauty may be in the eye of the beholder, but nowadays scientists are starting to track down what makes babes hot."

Whatever. I just made up rule six. Would you like to hear it? Rule six is, you get beaten up by Ewoks.

"… Cold man. Real cold."

Ewoks had to come into it somewhere. If it's any consolation, I would have let them beat you anyways for the humor of it.

"Cute. Rule Seven, is that everybody forgets everything when we go back home."

Agreed. I was going to do that anyways. Rule eight is no more breaking the fourth wall.

"Fine. I never had a fourth wall to begin with."

You know what I mean.

"Yeah, yeah. But if you break the rules, I'm breaking that wall hard."

Fair enough.

"Rule nine is no breaking canon."

Seriously?

"You aren't going to break canon in the Marvel universe. You will keep the Star Wars universe unchanged. Remember, I am a Star Wars fan with a lot of ammo and a key plot element."

Alright. Done. Rule ten, you will not kill anybody who has a name.

"But everybody has a name in the Star Wars universe! That's what it's famous for, making up names for even the most minor characters!"

Yeah, alright. What I mean is, you can kill faceless troopers or random people you see on the streets just so long as I haven't made up names for them yet.

"But what about when we're fighting?"

When you're fighting, you can try as hard as you can to kill them, just so long as you turn your back once they're dead so their hand can shoot out of the rubble in a dramatic fashion.

Deadpool thought for a while. Then he grinned under his mask. "ClownWithAChainsaw? We have an accord!"

He opened the door and was about to leave the apartment, when he turned around. "And just so you know, I really do not like clowns. I'll have my eye on you. And so will the other character that can periodically break her fourth wall."

What? Who?

"She-Hulk has broken it from time to time."

…

"Wait, you did remember to put She-hulk in your plans didn't you?"

Oh, Yeah yeah. She-hulk's in here.

"You didn't forget? You didn't just add her to the story once I mentioned her?"

No, nope. She was part of my plans all along.

Deadpool glared at the darkness, and then left.

* * *

In a lonely swamp in the Degobah system, a crooked old hermit filled two bowls with a steaming soup.

"Prophesied, your coming was. Why I chose exile in this mud hole, it is. Save the galaxy, you must."

He sat cross-legged looking at the two shocked beings sitting across from him. He let out a muffled giggle.


	5. Secret Alliances

The Captain opened the door to Grand Admiral Thrawn's room. "One of the prisoners have escaped sir." He reported.

Thrawn's eyes glowed as he took in the captain. "Which one?" He asked.

"The female sir." The Captain said.

Thrawn considered and acknowledged. "Very well Captain. Continue as if nothing has happened."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I have a very bad feeling about this. The male took out two of our troops single-handed. I don't think we should take the female lightly."

Thrawn nodded. "Don't worry Captain. I'm not taking her lightly. Proceed as planned."

The Captain hesitated, then saluted and left.

Thrawn exhaled deeply. "I'm taking an awful risk here." He said into the shadows. "This had better work."

* * *

Darth Vader walked foreword quickly and knelt before the emporer. "My Lord, I –"

"I am aware of your failure Darth Vader." The emporer snarled.

The room went silent, save for Vader's breathing apparatus. "My lord… they were all strong in the force, if untrained in it. And several were trained in combat."

"Tell me lord Vader… are they all alive?"

"Yes my lord."

"And how many were brought in by force?"

"I managed to talk most of them down. Most were just confused, and I wore them down before explaining their situation. Some were fighting. Apparently, they were old enemies in their universe, but agreed to cooperate in this new environment."

"Excellent." The Emperor rose from his throne. "I will need all of them together to drain their force energy. Until then, I'll need their cooperation."

"I can keep them imprisoned."

The emperor stroked his chin. "No."

"My Lord?"

"As always Darth Vader, you look for the direct approach. Keep them around until I have need of them, then if they get out of line you will deal with them."

Darth Vader waited for his reprimand.

"You lack subtlety. I did not conquer the galaxy by raising an army. I raised two, and took the winners side. Like then, this situation is too important not to have a plan that does not involve failure. As you said, many of our guests have training already, just not in the force. If I could turn them toward me and the dark side of the force, I could have them fight these other force sensitive's. No doubt, they will take the time to learn to control their new powers… so I will need to educate these visitors in the ways of the dark side. In the end once I have them all… I will absorb their force energy into my own being."

* * *

**One month Later on Dantooine…**

Captain America stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down below him. The Rebel camp glowed in the night light, and the sounds of celebration and the smells of food came from below. His arms were folded meditatively, and he stretched his mind out to those below him, sensing their joy.

"Something's troubling you."

Cap didn't even turn around to know who it was. Mace Windu.

Mace was one of the Jedi of the old republic, before the Empire took over. During the fall of the Jedi, Mace was betrayed in the middle of his battle with the Emperor. His arm was cut off, and he was forced out of a high window. Fortunately, he kept his wits about him and survived. He'd been hiding for a while, but Luke Skywalker's master Yoda had instructed him where to find the old Jedi Master, and he'd agreed to train the foreigners.

"I'm just homesick." Cap said.

"A Jedi must let go of his attachments." Mace Windu noted.

"Then you start." Cap turned around. "You always had a darkness in you Mace. At least, that's what I've gathered. You've hid it behind order, behind a special fighting technique that thrives on it. You need order. If you were to let go of it, you would fall to the dark side of the Force." Cap shouldered his shield. "Me? I need America. It's my home. I even named myself after it. It's what I fight for, and when I think of America it makes me strong, just like when you think of order. I'm sorry Mace, but for all of the Jedi's gifts you're a bunch of hypocrites. Nobody doesn't have one thing that they can't live without. That's probably why the Jedi fell; because they refused to accept this, and it made them weak."

Mace bowed his head. "I know." He put his mechanical hand on Cap's shoulder. "I sense you've reached a crossroads. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to go home Mace." Cap said. He leapt of the cliff, just like the old Jedi master had taught him, and down into the camp.

* * *

Mon Mothma arrived in the situation room, the room where the Rebel Alliance came to discuss their plans against the Empire. The leader of the otherworlders, Captain America, had asked to meet with the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. She'd brought Luke and Mace along, since the Jedi had grown close to the strangers. Princess Leah was there too, and Admiral Ackbar, Commander Bob Hudsol, and many other high ranking Rebel officials.

"Thanks for coming." Captain America said.

"It's the least we could do." Mon Mothma nodded.

"Honorable leaders of the Rebel Alliance." Captain America began. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for your hospitality. Without you, we would have had no clue how to get along in this strange universe. I'm sorry, I meant no offense but this universe is completely strange to the one we came from."

"No offense Captain." Mon Mothma said. "From what you've told me, your universe is strange to me as well. Please, continue."

"Thank you. Second, I would like to thank the Jedi for teaching us how to survive in this universe."

The Jedi nodded. Mon Mothma just waited for the but.

"However, we don't belong here. And we'd like to find a way back as soon as possible. I can't thank you enough for all the work you've already put into this, especially with the empire on your tails."

"We have you to thank you in return Captain." Mon Mothma said. "Over the past month, you and your otherworlders have given us a great advantage over the Empire. It will be a shame to let you go."

Captain nodded. "Be that as it may, we don't belong here. It's time for us to go."

"What?" General Hudsol yelled. "Leave now? We finally have a weapon capable of defeating the empire, and you're going to run?"

"We aren't running, we're going home." Cap explained. "From what I've seen here, I have no doubt in my mind that you can defeat the Empire yourselves. We shouldn't even be here –"

"But you are!" General Hudsol said. "And you're just abandoning us!"

"General please…" Mon Mothma tried to calm the general down. Luke subtley caught Mace Windu's attention. He nodded towards the door, and they both left quietly.

* * *

"How do you think it's going in there?" Spider-man asked, picking up his cards.

"Cap's a fighter, not a politician." Hawkeye said. "It's probably a train wreck."

"Those are the breaks." Lando Calrissian shrugged. "I know Luke and Leah are trying their best to get you guys home as well."

"We are powerful." Wilson Fisk said coldly. "Nobody wants to lose power. And this Rebel Alliance especially. They are taking on an extremely powerful man ruling the galaxy, and suddenly a group of super humans fall into their laps? We aren't going home any time soon."

"There had to be some way to get home." Spider-man said. "If we came here, we can go back. All we need to do is find out how we got here."

"Easier said than done. " Hawkeye said. "There are only two people I know who can get us home; Reed Richards, and Doc Doom. And neither of them are around."

Wilson put down his cards. "I believe I've won." He had the Commander of Sabers, the mistress of coins, and the Queen of Air and Darkness.

"Good hand." Lando complimented. Then he showed his hand; the Idiot's array.

Hawkeye groaned. "Why do I even play with you guys?" Spider-man asked.

"Because you're one of the best players in this base." Luke said behind him.

"$#*%!" Hawkeye yelled. "How do you guys do that?"

"How's it going in there?" Lando asked.

"They're bickering like a cave of Mynocks." Windu said.

"It's mostly General Hudsol." Luke said. "He wants your help in the upcoming assault on the Maw station."

"Wrong." Fisk said. "He wants our power, and he will do anything to keep it."

"But they can't keep us here!" Spider-man said. "We don't belong here!"

"Calm yourself Spider-man." Mace said sternly. "We agree."

"You do?" Lando raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever brought you here, the force had a hand in it." Luke said. "It wasn't us, so it must have been the Emperor. Whatever scheme he's concocting can't happen. You have to be sent back to your own galaxy."

"Well how are you going to do that?" Lando asked.

"We split into three groups." Luke said. "The Mace will lead the first group. They'll be trying to figure out what the Emperor's plan is. The second group will be trying to find a way home. Lanod, you'll lead that team."

"I'm on that team." Spider-man said.

"Hey, why am I the leader?" Lando asked.

"First, because you have experience with strange planets. Second, because Leah and I have come up with a plan and it involves you changing your identity and becoming a well known bounty hunter. This will give you a chance rehearse your role."

"And the third team?"

"The third team Fisk, will stay here and help the rebellion until the other two teams come up with a solution to our problem."

"I'll go with Lando." Hawkeye volunteered.

"Good. Start rounding up people who you think will come in handy. We have to leave before the conference is finished."

"Then I'd better get started with my team." Spider-man said.

* * *

Tony Stark knelt before his master.

"You have learned well the ways of the force." Darth Sidious intoned. "And now, together, we will crush those who oppose us. And maybe, eventually, we will find a way for you to return to your home. Rise now, and take up the mantle of the Sith Tony Stark. Henceforth, you will be known as Darth… Forgus."

Darth Vader watched in disdain. He knew his Master's plan. He was old, and unfit to be an apprentice. Whoever was the greatest of these new Sith, his master would use as his replacement.

That would not happen.

Vader listened to the Emporer's instructions to Forgus and left.


End file.
